


Petit ange

by Sushivore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Cute, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Voilà ma vision de comment Prompto a été sauvé.
Kudos: 3





	Petit ange

-Comment se passe la production de soldats?  
-Parfaitement bien monsieur! Nous arrivons à cloner davantage d'enfants, et ils sont prêts à se battre de plus en plus jeunes!  
-Très bien. Puis-je voir nos stocks?  
-Évidemment Chancelier, ronronna le scientifique, inquiet de plaire à son supérieur.  
Il conduisit ce dernier à travers le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment d'expérimentation, avant d'arriver dans une grande salle où trônaient de nombreux tubes prévus pour maintenir les enfants endormis.  
Ardyn le suivit sans rien dire, observant les alentours d'un œil critique.  
Tout cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il avait vu tellement d'horreurs dans sa vie qu'il ne réagissait plus à la vue de tous ces enfants innocents condamnés à devenir des monstres sans âme.  
-Ils ont l'air plus solides, en effet, commenta le rouquin en s'arrêtant pour contempler un moment un spécimen.  
-C'est le cas! Nous avons trouvé le moyen de les renforcer! Ils feront ainsi de meilleurs réceptacles pour les daemons! l'informa l'autre larbin, toujours sur ses talons.  
Le plus grand préféra l'ignorer et continua sa visite, étudiant les enfants avec intérêt, cherchant la moindre faiblesse pour la reprocher au savant fou.  
Cet homme l'agaçait au plus haut point, et il était de toute façon de mauvaise humeur depuis le réveil.  
Mais, alors qu'il avait enfin trouver la perle rare en apercevant un nourrisson frêle et visiblement malade, il se figea.  
Le bébé.. Le bébé avait ouvert les yeux.  
Pire encore.  
Il le fixait.  
L'enfant était éveillé et conscient de ce qui l'entourait.  
-Comment..? commença à questionner le roux avant de se mordre la lèvre.  
-Comment quoi Chancelier? demanda le scientifique en essayant de voir par dessus la large forme du daemon, en vain.  
-... Comment être sûr que toutes vos expérimentations sont bien fiables?  
-Oh eh bien vous savez..  
Et hop, le type était distrait et partait dans un monologue à propos de ses talents de biologistes et de professionnels des daemon, qu'Ardyn n'écouta pas, toujours focalisé sur l'enfant devant lui.  
Quelque chose au fond de lui lui hurlait de briser la vitre et de mettre le nourrisson à l'abri, mais son corps resta immobile.  
S'il faisait ça, les systèmes d'alerte se mettraient aussitôt en marche et les Berserker passeraient aussitôt à l'attaque. Lui y survivrait sans problème, mais ce tout petit bébé ne supporterait sûrement pas un voyage aussi périlleux jusqu'à la sortie.  
Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser les commandes pour ouvrir cet aquarium à enfants, pas avec tous les scientifiques rôdant dans les laboratoires. Ils poseraient forcément des questions, comprendraient, sonner l'alerte, et re belotte plus de bébé.  
Le Chancelier soupira et utilisa un peu de magie pour créer l'illusion que l'enfant dormait encore.  
Puis il se retourna, salua sèchement l'autre qui babillait encore sur ses propres talents, et sortit à grand pas de la salle.  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? gronda le rouquin en ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux déjà en bataille.  
Au fond, tout au fond de sa poitrine, sous les couches de noirceurs qui l'entouraient, son cœur émit un battement, le premier depuis des centaines d'années.  
"Le bébé doit vivre, il ne mérite pas de finir comme toi." murmura une voix inconnue à ses oreilles.  
"Rachète tes péchés, sauve le pour le repos de ton âme." chuchota une autre.  
Ardyn haleta et s'épongea rapidement le front, essayant d'ignorer les murmures incessants qui résonnaient désormais sous son crâne.  
Sa décision fut prise avant midi, le bébé serait sauvé et confié au Lucis, seul endroit encore à l'abri des ténèbres du Niflheim.

.....

Le soir venu, le Chancelier attendit que les scientifiques regagnent leurs appartements, et se faufila dans le laboratoire sans émettre le moindre bruit.  
Il marcha aussitôt jusqu'au tube contenant le bébé maudit, et le trouva, sans surprise, réveillé.  
Aussitôt qu'il entra dans son champ de vision, le regard céruléen se posa sur lui et il frémit.  
-Tu n'es pas comme les autres, commenta Ardyn avant d'activer les commandes et libérer l'enfant de son bocal.  
Avec l'aide de sa magie, il aida le bambin à prendre une goulée d'air et à sécher, avant de l'envelopper dans son manteau, le cachant autant que possible.  
L'enfant gazouillait doucement dans ses bras, lové confortablement contre son torse.  
-Eh bien, il y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas, sourit le rouquin.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur la joue rebondie de l'enfant, qui lâcha un petit cri de joie, lui arrachant un léger rire.  
-Il y a quelqu'un? résonna soudain une voix près de l'entrée.  
Ardyn se crispa en la reconnaissant.  
Besithia.  
Le père du gosse.  
Génial.  
Sans attendre, le rouquin referma le bocal du bébé, cacha ce dernier dans un repli de sa veste, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.  
-Chancelier? C'est vous? demanda le vieil homme en plissant les yeux, clairement méfiant.  
-Tout juste, confirma l'autre en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci?  
-Il me semblait avoir remarqué une anomalie en venant ici tout à l'heure, je voulais juste m'assurer que le problème était réglé.  
-Quel genre d'anomalie? questionna le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh trois fois rien, juste un bébé avec les yeux ouverts, susurra le Chancelier, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.  
-Peuh! Ridicule! Ils sont tous parfaitement endormis! s'offusqua immédiatement le scientifique.  
-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, en effet, ronronna encore Ardyn. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser...  
-Bien sûr, s'inclina l'autre avant de s'écarter.  
Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le bébé pour éternuer. Puis, apeuré par le bruit, il commença à renifler, signe avant-coureur d'une grosse crise de larmes.  
Besithia se figea et regarda Ardyn avant d'avancer la main vers son manteau.  
-Qu'est-ce que...?  
Le rouquin s'écarta aussitôt en toussant.  
-Rien de grave, juste une petite toux, tenta d'expliquer le plus grand en souriant un peu nerveusement.  
Contre lui, le bébé s'agitait de plus en plus, sûrement étouffé par l'épaisseur du vêtement qui reposait sur lui.  
-Vous cachez quelque chose Chancelier? gronda le savant. Faut-il que j'en informe sa Majesté?  
-Tout dépend de si vous souhaitez revoir le soleil se lever, menaça tranquillement le daemon, ce qui eut le mérite de faire hésiter l'autre. Je ne cache rien, mais si vous préférez, je peux me mettre à nu rien que pour vous.  
Il fit à peine un geste pour retirer son écharpe que le scientifique pâlissait et s'éloignait en s'excusant, visiblement décontenancé du comportement de son rival.  
Ardyn ricana en le regardant s'éloigner, puis fit lui-même demi tour.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à regagner ses appartements, seuls quelques personnes traînant ici et là en attendant l'heure du coucher.  
Une fois à l'abri derrière sa porte, il releva son manteau et observa le bébé. Une pointe d'inquiétude fit sa place dans son coeur tout juste ressuscité lorsqu'il remarqua que l'enfant avait les yeux fermés et était parfaitement immobile.  
Mais il finit par soupirer de soulagement en entendant l'énorme bâillement que poussa le petit être.  
-Je me suis pratiquement battu pour te sauver, et toi tu te permets de dormir comme un bienheureux? sourit le vieil homme en allant installer le bébé dans son lit.  
Il le regarda un moment avant de grimacer en entendant le bout de chou se remettre à renifler.  
-J'oubliais que vous les humains avez vite froid, grommela Ardyn en réinstallant l'enfant dans son manteau, pliant et repliant le vêtement autour du petit corps pour le garder au chaud.  
Puis il alla fouiller dans ses placards pour trouver quelque chose pouvant faire office de vêtements de bébé.  
Il finit par abandonner et se contenta de vêtir l'enfant d'une vieille couverture qu'il manipula par magie pour former un genre de grenouillère.  
Le petit choisit le moment où il finissait de l'habiller pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout doucement, les deux orbes bleus apparurent et se fixèrent instantanément sur lui.  
-Tu as un vrai radar dans la tête toi, fit remarquer le grand homme en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.  
L'enfant leva le nez vers lui avant de piailler joyeusement à son encontre.  
-Tu es bavard dis donc... Ta vie a l'air d'être palpitante, sourit le rouquin avant de glisser sa main sur le crâne de l'enfant.  
Un petit duvet blond poussait dessus, promesse d'une future tignasse dorée.  
Cela fit sourire davantage le daemon.  
L'enfant avait tout d'un ange. Les yeux d'azur, les cheveux de soleil, le sourire innocent...  
Tout le contraire de lui.  
Seul un détail venait souiller ce petit être, ce maudit tatouage en forme de code barre inscrit sur son poignet.  
Dire qu'il avait failli devenir un de ces soldats démoniaques. Il avait failli être privé de tout, jusqu'à sa propre conscience.  
Ardyn en eut un haut le cœur, à sa grande stupéfaction. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle détresse et un tel attachement envers quelqu'un. Le fait est que ce fut un bébé parfaitement inconnu rendait la chose encore plus bizarre et perturbante.  
Les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent alors qu'il continuait de caresser la fragile petite boite crânienne.  
Il lui aurait été si facile de briser cet être si pur et vulnérable.  
Mais il n'en fit rien.  
Si lui n'avait pas eu sa chance, cet enfant l'aurait, au moins.  
Alors il retira sa main, eut un pauvre sourire pour le bébé, et se leva, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.  
-Allons te trouver une maison, petit ange.

....

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa maison ce soir là après avoir entendu toquer, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un couffin contenant un bébé sur le porche.  
Elle se baissa, ahurie et récupéra l'enfant endormi.  
Une carte tomba du panier et elle se dépêcha de la ramasser, curieuse de savoir d'où venait ce bambin.  
Mais seul un mot, un nom, était inscrit sur le papier:  
"Prompto."

.....

Au loin, Ardyn sourit doucement en la voyant regagner sa maison avec le bébé. Voilà, l'enfant était libre et protégé désormais.  
-Je prierai pour que jamais nous ne nous revoyions Prompto, furent les derniers mots de l'ancien roi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.


End file.
